Another Mikaelson Miracle Baby
by The Wiccan Ginger
Summary: What if Hayley fell for Klause? Where would that leave Elijah? Another hybrid comes to New Orleans, stronger than Klause, yet more damaged and afraid than most. Her name, Eve Eliassen, born in the 10th century during the Viking era, same time as the Mikaelson family was turned. She is on the run, and has quite a few secrets of her own. So, what happens when Elijah falls for her?
1. Chapter 1

**OC Details**

**Name: Eve Eliassen**

**Age: 20yrs old (Looks 20, really over 1000 years old.)**

**Birthday: 10th century, Viking era (no known date)**

**Height: 5ft 3in**

**Physical: Curvy (wide hips, DD36 chest) slim waist**

**Eye Color: Emerald green with sapphire blue swirls**

**Hair: Long (past butt), red, and wavy.**

**POWERS:**

**Part werewolf****Part vampire****Part witch****Part angel****Part demon**

**PS: She was born this way, not turned**

**So, even though I still have the other story to do, I've been thinking about this one for awhile now. I will be changing A LOT from the series. if you don't like it, you can stop reading now. Everything else about her will be explained in the first chapter. **

**Love you all lots.**

**-Ginger**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Mikaelson Miracle Baby**

**Chapter 1: New in Town**

_'__Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

**Authors Note:**

**So, I know its taken me a while to post, but here it is! I hope you all love it. And I want you all to know that there may be a few spoilers and character changes. If you don't wish to read this anymore, leave now! And please R&R, but no hate. Every time I get hate on a story, I sorta blow up on the person when I do shoutouts. **

**Disclaimer for the ENITRE story: I don't own anything, sadly. **

**Cya guys at the bottom with shoutouts!**

**P.O.V Eve**

I have been driving for hours, none stop. My phone has gone off about 100 times now, all from 3 people; Rose, Kylee, and Kyle. Rose is the first hybrid I ever turned, back in 1745, I met her at a bar (go figure).

Kylee and Kyle, the twins, I turned in 1850, a little over as hundred years after Rose. I met the twins at a park, they were running from a couple of witches who believed them to be demons.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by neon lights and laughter.

"Hello, New Orleans." I said to myself as I parked my car and got out to walk around a little bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Pass~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had been walking for a while when I decided the city had changed far too much for me to find the shop I was looking for.

I looked for a supernatural to talk to, one of my many talents is to spot a supernatural out of a crowd of humans and be able to tell if they are friend or foe and what type of supernatural they are.

As I looked around, I saw a women with long brown hair, average height, and rich brown eyes.

_'__Hybrid' _I thought as I made my way over to her.

**P.O.V Hayley**

I noticed a women walking over to me out of the corner of my eye.

"Hello, my name is Eve. I was wondering if you could help me out really quick." The women, Eve, said as she reached me.

"Depends on what you need help with." I responded.

"I just need directions to a shop. And I do believe that's its polite to tell someone your name after they've told you theirs." She replied with a polite smile.

_'__She doesn't seem dangerous…' _I thought to myself.

"Sorry, my name is Hayley. So what shop are you looking for?" I asked her as she looked in thought for a moment.

"I do believe it's called 'Jardin Gris voodoo', any idea where it might be?" she asked.

I gave her quick directions and watched her as she walked away.

_'__Better tell Klause that there might be a new witch in town.' _I thought as I walked back to the compound.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Pass~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked into the compound to see quite a scene, Klause was laying on his back with Hope laying on his torso. I smiled as I noticed they were both asleep.

We had had Hope home for about 2 weeks, now that the Quarter was safe we didn't have to worry about the witches wanting her dead, at least that's what we hoped.

I walked over to them and picked Hope up and out of her father's arms, as soon as Hope was off his chest, Klause's eyes snapped open in panic and anger. After he noticed it was just me, he calmed down.

After he stood, he looked at me lovingly.

"Hello Little Wolf. How are you tonight?" he asked me as he kissed my forehead.

"I'm concerned. I think I met a new witch earlier." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Oh? What makes you think that?" Klause asked me worried.

"She specifically asked where 'Jardin Gris voodoo' was." I said, walking up the stairs to Hope's room to put her in her crib.

Klause followed behind me but didn't say anything until after Hope had been put in her crib and the door was closed.

"Well, I guess we should investigate to see if she is friend or foe." Klause smiled down at me, " But lets wait until tomorrow, its late and I'm sure you're tired." Klause lead me to our bedroom for the night.

**P.O.V Eve**

As I entered the shop, I smiled as I noticed it hadn't changed.

"How may I help you?" a witch asked as I walked through.

"Oh, I need no help. I know what I'm getting and where it is." I smiled as I picked up the vial I needed.

As I went to pay, the witch smiled. "Vervain, planning on warding off vampires?" she jokingly asked as I paid for quite a bit of it.

"Something like that." I responded as I paid and left. Making my way back towards my car, I noticed I was being followed.

Though I wasn't worried, I sped up my pace and was just sbout to unlock my car, when a rough hand gripped my arm.

"Hello, witch." A gruff voice said from behind me.

"Oh boy, here we go." I sighed as I turned around to see a tall, broad man standing in front of me, and at least ten other men and women behind him.

**What'd you guys think? I hope I didn't disappoint. Now, for the shoutouts!**

**L: sadly, since you're a guest, I can't message you. But I'm glad you're excited for the story though I didn't have the first chapter up when you found it. **

**basko0ta: First off, you spelt great wrong. And I'm glad you like the oc details. Lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**As for everyone else you followed the story, favorited the story, followed me, favorited me, THANK YOU!**

**See you guys in the next chapter!**

**Love you all lots,**

**Ginger **


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Mikaelson Miracle Baby**

**Chapter 2: I'm not a witch!**

"Speaking"

_'__Thoughts'_

**So, I hope you all liked the last chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Now, as of now (as I'm writing this) there are no new review's, now hopefully that will change by the time I'm done writing this chapter, if not, oh well. So, I have a little game for you guys. I want you guys to tell me how and when you think Eve should meet Elijah! If I like your ideas, I will let you know and use them in the story, if not, I have a few ideas of my own, but I want your input on the story. **

**Cya at the bottom! (with or without shoutouts!)**

**_Recap_**

**_"_****_Hello, witch." A gruff voice said from behind me._**

**_"_****_Oh boy, here we go." I sighed as I turned around to see a tall, broad man standing in front of me, and at least ten other men and women behind him._**

**P.O.V. Eve**

As I surveyed the scene before me, I flinched. I hated dealing with werewolves, they were so, brooding and narrow minded.

"My friends and I think you need to leave, before things get messy." The man-wolf who still had ahold of my arm spoke with a dangerous tone to his voice.

"Now, why would I do that?" I asked.

"Because, witch, your kind isn't welcome here anymore. The werewolves control The Quarter now." He smiled as his friends chuckled. "So, either you leave, or you die. Your choice." He laughed.

"One: I'm not afraid of a pack of runty pups." I smiled as they all growled. "Two: The Original family is in charge here, you're all just their guard puppies." They stayed silent as I continued, "And three: I am not a witch." I snarled at them as they all shrank back in fear before straitening and growling back.

Before any of them could think, I was attacking. I went for their apparent leader, ripping his heart out of his chest and dropping it on the ground.

The rest, I simply ripped most of their heads off, the few I didn't kill, I told them to deliver a message to their pack.

"I want you three to tell your pack something for me, can you do that?" I asked sweetly, wiping the blood from my hand, they all nodded quickly, "Okay, I want you to tell them that if any of them come after me again, I'll kill your entire pack. Got it?" I glared, daring them to speak, they simply nodded their heads again, "Good, now go home, bring some people back to help bury your dead." I turned, picking my things up off the ground.

When I straitened again, a man and the woman form from earlier, Hayley I think is her name, stood staring at me in shock.

"Hello again, Hayley." I spoke, nodding my head in her direction before making my way to my car once again.

"Now hold on, love." The man spoke with an accent, I noted, "Please, do tell, how you managed to take out 8 werewolves?" he questioned me, like I would tell him.

"Like I would tell you, I don't even know who you are." I stated, unaware that I was speaking to the original hybrid (other than me).

"I'm Klaus Milaelson. And you are?" he spoke like a true gentlemen, though now that I knew who he was, I knew he was far from one.

"I'm Eve Eliassen, and that's all you need to know at this time Mr. Mikaelson." I smiled at them before climbing in my car and taking off toward my new 'nest' as my family likes to call it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Pass~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**P.O.V. Elijah **

I had been waiting at the compound for a while now, Klause and Hayley had yet to show up for this 'family meeting' they called earlier that night.

According to the phone call I received from Klaus, he and Hayley were both about to go to sleep when Hayley received a phone call from a member of her pack. Now, the details to this call are still unknown to me, but what Klaus tells me is that the wolf had heard that the wolves are planning to rebel and their first attack was to be on a new witch in town. Hayley wanted to go make sure nothing happened to the wolves or the witch.

_'__I still have no clue why they needed to call a family meeting.' _I thought to myself.

"Hello brother. I hope we didn't keep you waiting for too long." Klaus announced his and Hayley's arrival.

"No, not to long Klaus. But I am wondering why you called this family meeting." I stated as I sat down and waited for them to explain.

"Well, Elijah, it seems that it wasn't even a witch at all. In fact, we have no idea what it is." Klaus spoke, pouring himself, Hayley, and I drinks.

Hayley glared at Klaus, "SHE killed 11 werewolves from MY pack. She deserves to die." Hayley growled out as her spine stiffened as she spoke.

"Now Hayley, they did attack her for no reason, I do believe she was simply defending herself." I spoke calmly as she glared at me.

"Well, on another subject," Klaus smiled as he stared at Hayley, "Hope and Rebekah will be returning to New Orleans, permanently." He spoke softly as Hayley's angry demeanor changed to an excited one.

"Really?!" Hayley shouted as she jumped up to give Klaus a hug.

"Looks like we will need to take care of this new possible threat then." I smiled as Klaus smirked.

"Then let's have ourselves a witch hunt brother." Klaus smiled devilishly at me.

**OK, so horrible ending, I'm sorry! But I didn't know where wo end so I stopped there. **

**So still no new reviews, so no new shoutouts. But maybe next time.**

**Anyway, please R&R and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**Love you all lots,**

**Ginger**


	4. Chapter 4

So, I'm not gonna be able to update for a while because my flash drive broke, and I need a new one. I promise to update as soon as possible though!

Love you all lots,

-Ginger


End file.
